Out of My League
by NotaPunk
Summary: This is a gender bended story, not really sure how to write the summary.


**NotaPunk; ****First off, I would like to address a very serious issue. The idea of what a woman should look like and what makes a 'real' woman. I keep getting yelled at everyday by opposing sides. "Being over a size 3 is fat!" "Real women are atleast a size ten!" "Breasts are for fatties!" "If you don't have breasts, you might as well be a dude!" "She has a huge ass, that cow!" "She has no ass that twig!" And it doesn't stop there! Women tear eachother apart over lips, hands, noses, feet and everything inbetween!**

**Personally, I feel that everybody is attractive and we all just have our preferences. I've talked too many of my guy friend's about this, and guess what? They really don't have an opinion. One even said, "I feel attracted to different women at different times and for different reasons. I don't feel attraction for only one set look." What bothers me though is that women will tear out eachother's throats over this.**

**Anyway, the whole point of my monologue up there was to say what inspired this story. I love most of the ****Naruto**** girls and even the ones that I don't really care for make me crack a smile once in a while. I even love the gender bended girls! So it really sucks that their fans are so nasty when it comes to 'defending' them. Though, I really shouldn't talk, I'm pretty bitchtastic when it comes to defending my favorite characters too. So, I probably should end my rant right here and get to the story! Sorry if I annoyed a lot of people until they left, thank you for being so patient!**

**Characters: (I'll put up a list in each chapter, though you can also reference the wonderful kiotsukatanna** 's GBNaru Series: Character list.)

**Chouko (Chouji): 27 : Emergency Medicine Nurse**

**Hansuke (Hinata): 27 : ex model/ SVU Detective**

**Ikou (Ino): 27 : Firefighter/ Florist**

**Satomi (Shino): 27 : Bar owner/ SVU Detective**

**Shinako (Shikamaru): 27 : Author/Reporter**

**Asami (Asuma): 40 : Kickboxing coach**

**Keitaro (Kurenai): 39 : Police officer on desk duty**

**Kira (Kiba): 27 : Vet**

**Akako (Gaara): 18 : Highschool student**

**Kaneko (Kankuro): 24 : Mechanic**

**Tetsuya (Temari): 30 : Narcotics Detective**

**Nariko (Naruto): 27 : Therapist/ Helps the Police**

**Sakaye (Sasuke): 27 : Defense Attorney**

**Seiichi (Sakura): 27 : Emergency Medicine Doctor**

**Nami (Neji): 28 : ex model, and talent agent**

**Takeshi (Tenten): 28 : SWAT team **

**Haruka (Hiashi): 57 : Magazine/Talent Agency Owner**

**Harumi (Hizashi)(deceased)**

**Haruto (Hanabi): 18 : Highschool student**

**Chou (Chouza): 57 : Bakery Owner**

**Shika (Shikaku): 57 : Police Commander**

**Yoshiaki (Yoshino): 57 : Stay at home husband**

**Ikue (Inochi): 57 : Flower shop owner**

**Tsuyoshi (Tsunade): 66 : Judge**

**Akimi (Akamaru): - : Dog**

**Hama (Hana): 31 : Club Owner/ Bartender**

**Akiko (Ayame): 32 : Ramen shop waiter**

**Sumiko/Sasori: 44 : Plastic Surgeon**

**Pairings:**** Hansuke/Chouko, Hansuke/Sakaye(Past), Hansuke/Akako(One sided), Chouko/Ikou(complicated), Chouko/a few OCs(past), Ikou/OCs, Ikou/Kira, Satomi/Hamma, Takeshi/Nami, Seiichi/Sakaye, Nariko/Akio, Asami/ Keitaro, Shinako/Tetsuya, Kaneko/Sumiko, Akako/Haruto **

**Out of My League**

Chouko rolled her dark brown eyes as her friend flirted with another girl. They were supposed to be finding her a date for Shinako's wedding, not trying to put another notch into his bedpost. She shook her head silently before turning to face the bartender. He gave her a kind smile before giving her another drink.

"On the house," he said, his understanding eyes sparkling, "Sorry that your boyfriend is such a dick."

Chouko giggled into her hand, "I'm not naïve enough to date him, and he's just a friend."

"So, is your boyfriend okay with you going out to bars with this guy?"

She pouted a little into her drink, "I don't have one to care if I do or not."

"C'mon! A pretty girl like you has to have some prospects?"

She shook her head with a small, sad smile. The guy frowned and pursed his lips before he was called away by another patron. Chouko was left to stare into her fruity looking drink, one she didn't really want in the first place. She hated the taste of alcohol, with very few exceptions. The bartender just gave her this thing, but it was free so she took a tentative sip.

She liked her plump lips before scrunching her nose in distaste. 'Too sweet,' she thought to herself. She turned around to look at Ikou flirt with two girls. Both were very pretty and looked too young to be in the bar. They giggled and batted their eyelashes at him, inflating his ego. Chouko rolled her dark eyes again before huffing in annoyance.

She should have known better then to go out with him in the first place. He always pulled these stunts whenever they went out, especially when it was just the two of them. But Shinako had been so busy with the wedding plans lately, that Chouko felt lonely. So, she took a leap of faith, and she was sitting there alone. She turned around to face her drink; she glared at the contents, putting all of her anger into that little drink. She pinched her nose and downed the whole cup.

She stuck her tongue out in disgust, her nose wrinkled and her eyes shut tightly. Then she heard a chuckle, she looked up and spotted a man at the end of the bar. He was look at her, his cheeks pink, from the laugh or alcohol, she didn't know. But she did know one thing; this man was very attractive, maybe even on the same level as Ikou.

He had dark hair; long enough to run her fingers through, she couldn't tell how long his bangs were because he had them pushed out of his face. His skin was so pale but contrasted so beautiful against his dark hair. His smile wasn't as charming or flirtatious as Ikou's but it was just as beautiful. He was so extremely tall too; her neck strained a little to meet his eyes. They were white and for a second, she almost thought him to be blind. The way he looked at her told her differently.

He stuck large hand out and took her smaller one. His hold was loose, allowing her to pull back at any point but also firm enough to ask her not to. "Hello, my name is Hansuke, Hyuuga Hansuke."

Chouko ducked her head and used her other hand to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up to meet his eyes, "Akimichi Chouko." His smile widened, he slid to sit down on the seat next to hers.

They laughed, talked and drank together, letting time slip by them. Chouko barely noticed when Hansuke slipped out his wallet and paid for both of their drinks. Or when he took a napkin and pen to write out his number. She did notice when he handed it to her with a shy smile and a blush that covered his cheeks. Her eyes widened and she took it, slipping it in her purse.

He stood before her once again, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, I hope to hear from you soon." Chouko's heart was racing, and she was sure a blush was staining her cheeks. Hansuke was about to walk away when she did something very out of character for herself. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

He turned around to see what the matter was and was surprised to be pulled down by the front of his shirt. Chouko's plump lips met Hansuke's. Chouko had her lips sealed and her eyes shut tight. Her whole body was rigid with nerves and she didn't let go of his shirt.

Hansuke immediately responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and deepening the kiss. Chouko relaxed, the kiss was slow and sensual. Then it became hot and frenzied. It was open mouth, all teeth and tongues. Hansuke sat down again, to make it more comfortable to kiss. He spread his legs so Chouko could come closer, their fevered bodies melting together. Chouko's hands were running over Hansuke's chest and were right at the hem of his pants before they were interrupted by a cough.

They both separated and looked at the intrusion, the bartender. His eyes sparkled mischievously though his mouth and posture were serious. "How about you two kids continue this at home, eh?" He shot the flushed couple a wink before walking away.

* * *

><p>The waited with eachother for their cab to arrive. Chuko's face was the same shade as a tomato's; she was thoroughly embarrassed for throwing herself at the near stranger. Though she didn't regret doing so, the man was attractive, built and a good kisser. She kept thinking that this would be the end of night, and her body protested.<p>

It had been a long time since Chouko had been in a relationship and even longer since she had sex. She chanced a look at the tall man next to her, and caught him taking deep breathes. She was about to ask him what was wrong when their cab showed up. Hansuke gave the driver his address.

The couple sat in tense silence as they waited for the drive to be other. The cabbie kept glancing back at them, his eyebrow rose, shrugging to himself each time. When they reached Hansuke's apartment building, they both clamored to get outside. Hansuke paid the driver and held the building's door open for Chouko.

They ran up the stairs and into his apartment. The couple shrugged off their jackets, throwing them to the floor and slipped off their shoes. They didn't care about what happened to the articles of clothing. Their bodies had needs that were about to be met!

Hansuke attacked Chouko's mouth with fever, slipping his tongue into her wet mouth to meet hers. Chouko moaned as their tongues slid against eachother. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he guided her into another room. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as his hands searched for the zipper of her skirt. He found it quickly and did away with it.

He slid his warm palm up and down her thigh before her looped his thumbs into her underwear and slid them off, letting the cool air chill her. Chouko shivered before breaking the kiss, and latching her mouth to his neck. She licked and nipped her way down his torso she reached own pants. She unzipped them slowly, as she pressed her body into him. He groaned and rubbed his crotch into her hand. She allowed him to shimmy out of them while she took her own shirt off.

They stood in front of eachother, taking the time to study eachother. Chouko knew she only had one piece of clothing left and that once she took it off, she'd be the most vulnerable she's been in the last two years. Hansuke cupped her face with one of his hands, letting his thumb rub her cheek.

He had read her and knew her fear almost instantly, "You don't have to take it off," he whispered as he leaned down for another kiss. Chouko grabbed both of his hands and guided them to the clasp of her bra.

"I know," she whispered against his lips, "that's what you're here to do."

* * *

><p>Chouko woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She recognized it as Shinako's number. She grabbed the piece of technology and pressed the talk button, and held it up to her ear. "Hello", she groaned into the phone, her voice rough from the early morning and long night of passion. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she had to smirk to herself.<p>

"Hey Chouko, it's me. Anyway, just wanted to see how your 'hunt' went last night." Shinako's voice was heavy with sleep deprivation that planning the wedding had caused. Chouko would've felt sorry for her friend, if not for the fact that she, herself was totally blessed out.

The honey-colored brunette leaned her back against the chest of her partner, letting him snuggle his face into the back of her shoulder. "It was great," she lazily but happily chirped back to her friend, "met this really cute guy at this bar that Ikou took me to last night."

"That's good to hear, did you get his number?"

"Yep!"

"I'm glad to know that Ikou actually helped you last night, instead of trying to meet his own needs. Anyway, would you mind coming over today, the dresses came in and it's time for our first fitting?"

"What time do I need to be there?"

"Probably around three," responded the bride to be.

"Kaykay, I'm going to get breakfast now, bye, I love you," cooed Chouko.

Shinako chuckled dryly, "Love ya too, you weirdo!"

Chouko giggled as she slid her phone under her pillow to turn around. She was ready for some post coitus, morning after cuddles. She buried her face into Hansuke's chest, wrapping her arms around his frame.

**NotaPunk: ** **Sorry about my rant earlier, hope you enjoyed the story anyway. Chapter will come hopefully at a good time.**


End file.
